Direct your own destiny
by Lilith.Oleander
Summary: -Júrame que nunca me dejaras.- decía la pequeña pelirroja -Te lo juro.-  El pelinegro le regalo una sonrisa sincera.–Siempre estaré aquí.-decía mientras señalaba donde se encontraba su corazón.


**Direct your own destiny & write yourself a happy ending.**

**_"Recuerdos"_**

* * *

><p><em>-Júrame que nunca me dejaras.- decía la pequeña pelirroja mientras un par de lagrimas traicioneras se escapaban.<em>

_-Te lo juro.- El pelinegro le regalo una sonrisa sincera. –Siempre estaré aquí.-decía mientras señalaba donde se encontraba el corazón de la princesa.-Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Kori. . .- Se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro &se despide con un dulce beso en la mejilla, antes de que los alejaran al uno del otro._

-¡NO!- Grito la adolecente pelirroja al despertar de su ya tan familiar sueño.

11 años, han pasado exactamente 11 años desde que nos separaron aquella vez. Aun podía recordar perfectamente como se conocieron, & la promesa que hicieron.

_Ese era un día como cualquier otro. La princesa Koriand'r de 6 años & su hermano, el príncipe Ryand'r en ese entonces de 4 años, se divertían jugando por el castillo después de su larga sesión de entrenamiento, cuando se toparon con su padre el amable rey de Tamaran. –Hola mis pequeños hijos.- saludo con una sonrisa muy característica de él._

_-Hola padre.- le devolvieron el saludo al unísono. – Padre, ¿Desea jugar un poco con nosotros?- pregunto tímido e inocente el príncipe Rya._

_-Mis pequeños, me encantaría poder quedarme, pero. . .- suspiro pesadamente.- Tengo un viaje que hacer justo ahora.- _

_-¿Viaje?- Pregunto Kori emocionada.- ¿A dónde iras padre?-_

_El rey Myand'r sonrío ante el entusiasmo de su pequeña hija.- Iré al planeta Tierra. . . –_

_-¿Tierra?, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Para que iras?, ¿Podemos acompañarte?- preguntaron velozmente interrumpiendo la respuesta de su padre._

_-Si, a dos galaxias de distancia, iré para firmar una alianza con otro planeta, acordamos que la Tierra sería un punto neutral. & no lo sé.- respondió lo ultimo pensándolo juguetonamente. Si él era el Rey de Tamaran, pero antes de todo era un padre que amaba jugar con sus pequeños._

_-Aaaandaaaaaaaaaa di que SI!- exclamaron suplicantes los hermanos. _

_-Esta bien.- sonrió.-Peeeeeeeero. . .-interrumpió su celebración de victoria.- deberán comportarse & obedecer cualquier orden.- sentencio._

_-Claro padre.- respondieron juntos._

-Huumm. . ¿Kori?- Escucho el susurro de su hermano menor.- ¿Estas bien?. . .¿Tuviste ese sueño de nuevo, cierto?- Pregunto preocupado, desde hace ya mas de 2 semanas que su querida hermana lo despertaba a media noche & siempre era debido a ese peculiar sueño.

-Oh por X'hal. . . Te pido perdón hermano, no fue mi intención. . .-

-Que bah!- la interrumpe en lo que parecía una muy larga disculpa.- No te preocupes Kori, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto.- contesta con una sonrisa despreocupada, que no llego a sus ojos.

-Rya ya no sé que hacer. . .- La princesa tamaraniana susurra agachando la cabeza.

_Iban dentro de la nave real con dirección a la Tierra.- Padre, & esta Tierra, ¿es peligrosa?- pregunta con timidez el príncipe._

_-Para nada hijo, es un planeta muy pacifico & con habitantes muy amables.- _

_-Parece que ya has venido antes, ¿no es así padre?- Ahora es la princesa la que lo cuestiona._

_-A decir verdad si, he venido un par de veces antes, me parecen realmente interesantes varias de las costumbres extrañas de este planeta, sin embargo he aprendido mucho de ellos.- término de decir el Rey, dejando a un par de pequeños tamaraneanos ansiosos por llegar._

_Kori veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro a través de la gran ventana de la nave, como se acercaban poco a poco al planeta denominado Tierra._

_-Hermano ven a ver esto.- Rya se acercó lentamente, hasta que con sus propios ojos pudo apreciar lo que tenía tan maravillada a su hermana mayor.- Es glorioso, ¿no lo crees así hermano?-_

_-Bastante. . .impresionante.- logro decir con esfuerzo._

_Myand'r solo río un poco por la reacción sus hijos más pequeños, mientras aterrizaba con maestría la gran nave real.- Listo hijos míos, pueden bajar.-_

_Rya fue el primero en bajar sujetando la mano de su hermana, pese a que él era menor, cuidaba mucho de Kori & procuraba que nunca le pasara nada malo. A la pequeña tamaraniana le parecía tierno que su hermano se preocupara tanto por ella, pero a veces, como en aquel instante simplemente tanto cuidado la limitaba. Ella deseaba conocer ese nuevo planeta, pero el agarre protector de Rya se lo impedía._

_La princesa trataba de no ser descortés con el gesto de su hermano, así que intentaba despistadamente soltar ese agarre, lo cual termino fallando, & decenas de intentos fallidos más tarde, llegaron a su destino, el lugar donde su padre haría una nueva alianza._

_-Kori, Rya.- los llamo.- Esperen por haya, en breve estaré con ustedes, recuerden no separarse & no hablen con nadie.- dijo serio el Rey Tamaraniano._

"_¡Eso es!" Pensó la princesa. "esto necesitaba para poder conocer este nuevo mundo" –Rya vamos a jugar a las escondidas ¿si?- miro inocentemente a su hermano tratando de convencerlo, cosa que consiguió fácilmente. _

_-De acuerdo. . .-suspiro pesadamente. _

_-¡Tu cuentas!- grito volando lejos la pequeña pelirroja. Koriand'r sonreía victoriosa por librarse de la sobreprotección de su hermano, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo ese pequeño paseo hasta que escucha la risa de más niños, emocionada desciende poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo& ver lo que parecía ser un área recreativa para los pequeños habitantes de ese extraño planeta._

_Miraba todo asombrada, no podía negarlo aquel ambiente la tenia completamente atrapada, desde el momento en el que salió de la nave la pequeña Koriand'r quedo maravillada con todo a su alrededor._

_-Buuu! – exclamo un niño de ojos azul claro.- jaja te asuste verdad.-sonrió amable, a lo que la pelirroja le contesta con otra sonrisa igual._

_-Mi nombre en Richard, Richard Grayson. . pero puedes decirme Dick.- se presento el pequeño de no mas de 7 años.-& tu, ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_La princesa escucho atentamente todo lo que le dijo, pero no sabía que hacer, pues su padre le prohibió hablar con nadie. "no creo que haga tanto daño hablar un poco con él, parece ser amistoso". –Koriand'r.- dijo sonriendo &dando le una tierna mirada. _

_-Que extraño nombre.- hablo Dick sin pensar, fue cuando vio el cambio en la expresión de la pelirroja que razono lo que había dicho.- nonono, lo siento, no quise. . . perdón, es muy lindo tu nombre.- termino de decir & volteo su cara para que la ojiverde no viera el ligero sonrojo que se formo en sus mejillas. _

_Ella intento hablarle, al igual que él lo hacia, pero solo podía pronunciar palabras en tamaraniano. Entonces lo recordó, "Contacto labial, ¡si! Esa era su forma de aprender nuevos lenguajes" pensó._

_Dick solo la miraba embobado pero tratando de mantener su compostura como se lo había enseñado su tutor. "no había visto a una niña tan bonita". & antes de volver a articular palabra, la joven tamaraniana lo tomo del cuello & planto un beso en sus labios._

_Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al sentir algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica, segundos después se separaron.- lo. .siento.- logra articular la princesa._

_-no hay problema.- el chico maravilla como su tutor lo llamaba de ves en cuando, bajo la cabeza apenado por no saber que decir._

_-En mi planeta esta es la forma en la que podemos aprender nuevos lenguajes.- explico rápidamente la tamaraniana._

_-Espera ¿Cómo?, ¿en tu planeta?, ¿acaso no eres de la Tierra?- pregunto asombrado Dick.- Eso explica tu nombre peculiar & esa vestimenta.- señalo._

_-Exacto.- sonrió amablemente, para darle confianza a su "nuevo amigo"._

-No vas a hacer nada Kori, ¿Qué podrías hacer?- cuestiono Rya sentándose al lado de su hermana.- No puedes huir del castillo para ir a verlo, eso sería una. . .- vio como la cara de su hermana empezaba a brillar de nuevo.- Oh no, ¡dime que no te di una idea Korand'r!- exclamo histérico.- ¡Eso sería una locura!- la miro de nuevo & ahí estaba, su mirada decidida.- X'hal ayúdame.- suplico.

-¡GRACIAS! Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias.- repitió miles de veces.- Hermano Rya te lo agradezco tanto.- lo abrazo efusivamente.

-no. . .Kori, pero será imposible que logres salir del castillo sin que Galdorfe se entere.- decía Rya esperando que su hermana mayor entrara en razón.

-Por eso es que necesitare tu ayuda querido hermano.- Ahora era que podía ver esa sonrisa genuina de Kori, la sonrisa que hace ya mas de 2 semanas había desaparecido.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, Kori esperando la respuesta de Rya, & él pensando lo que diría a continuación.-De acuerdo.- suspiro & miro a su hermana.- Todo sea por ver de nuevo esa sonrisa.-

* * *

><p><em>Wazaap? bueno este es el primer Fanfic que subo, a ver que sale después de esto jaja. Si llegan a este punto tienen que dejar un Review, de preferencia muchos, oh si no. . bah! no se me ocurre nada:1 por favor digan me ¿que les pareció? ¿aburrido? ¿muy Típico? ¿Predecible? . .¿Merezco un tomatazo por el fracaso de histori,a ohhh un premio por mi maravillosa obra de arte? jajaja denle click en el sensual botoncito de letras azules:$ ese, ese que dice Review this Chapter;)<em>

_jijiji ba-bay bitches:$_


End file.
